A Hearts Silent Wish
by DestinysStormAngel
Summary: Something is wrong. The future is changing and the Earth is in danger. Time is flying by can Bunny figure out how to save what she has always known? SU Rmce.
1. Chapter 1: You're Gonna Be Late

Disclaimer: No Sailor Moon does not belong to me, I wish I did but sadly it does not, nor will it ever, bummer.

Summary: Something is wrong. The future is changing and the Earth is in danger. Time is flying by can Bunny figure out how to save what she has always known? (SU Rmce).

A Hearts Silent Wish

-Chapter one: You're Gonna Be Late-

ENJOY!

She lay her bed burning tear framing her face. It had been six months since the battle with Galaxia. Although Galaxia was gone something did not feel right. She could feel it in her gut; many changes were just around the corner, and it terrified her. A small gasp escaped her lips when her black cat, Luna, jumped on to the bed. Luna curled up to her mistress to try and comfort her. Bunny closed her eyes, out of energy she fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------

Dream Illusions

"1, 2 its _time_ for you, 3, 4 to learn more 5, 6, about the mix, 7, 8, you're gonna be _late_ 9, 10 _never_ sleep again" Two little girls, dressed in white dresses and pink ribbons, chanted as they made it over the skip of the rope. The little girl on the left turned her head towards bunny, her blonde hair flowing in the wind and her icy blue eyes gazing into Bunny's. Bunny could feel her whole body stiffen, "Late, late for what?" she tried to keep her voice steady. The little girl turned away from her again began to chant with the other again. The fog rose and the girls soon evaporated becoming one with the fog carrying the nursery rhyme like a secret whisper shared among two girls. All of a sudden an alarm began to go off and the world began to shake as building started to crumble…

She awoke in a panic, her night gown stuck to her form from that sweat that had formed on her body. She reached over shutting her alarm clock off. Glancing at the numbers she noticed it was 8:45 am, she had fifteen minutes to get to class. Frantically throwing her covers off, she got up and went over to her dresser pulling out a black lace bra and matching panties. She then reached down grabbing a pair of baby phat jeans and a matching white tank top with a big gold kitty in the middle of her chest; she took them over to her bed laying down her outfit. Heading into the bathroom she quickly took her shower and went back to her bedroom. Sitting down she put on some 'Victoria Secret lotion heavenly'. She then slid into her clothes spraying herself with matching perfume. Walking over to her vanity she grabbed two gold ribbons and threw her hair up into two buns- her usual style. Running to the door she slipped on a pair of gold flip flops and picked up her school bag and purse. Today would be the first day of college, looking back at her apartment she let out a deep sigh and with that she headed out of the door. Seeing her shimmering blue car she reached into her purse and grabbed out her keys and put them into the ignition; before closing her door she heard a whisper in the wind "_You're gonna be late". _

_----------------_

Reviews: That's the end of chapter one guys what did you think? Any comments? What would you like to see happen with the story? If you point out things or suggest things I will try to fix/include it - Review, Review, Review! Please –begs-


	2. Chapter 2: Class Room Confusion

Disclaimer: No I do not own Sailor Moon, not today not tomorrow not ever. Not that lucky 

Summary: Something was changing and Bunny could feel it in her gut. Will she be able to figure out how to save the world she knows before time runs out?

A Hearts Silent Wish

Chapter 2: Classroom confusion

-Messiah University-

'Breathe Bunny just breathe' she thought to herself as she looked down at her schedule noticing that her first class was speech, she took a deep breathe as she felt butterflies form in her stomach. She loved to talk but when it came to talking in front of her class mates she was a complete mess. She opened her purse and slipped the schedule back inside. 'No sense in standing here' she thought to herself and began to make her way to her class. As she reached for the handle a sudden dizziness feeling washed over her.

"Bunny!" shouted a deep voice from the back of the room. He had long raven black hair that was done in a pony-tail and crystal blue eyes that matched Bunny's.

"Seiya!" She shouted back as she made her way to the seat next to him, "what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for class to begin, what else?" he looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

She blinked for a moment. A flash of the Star lights appeared in her head, but she couldn't remember anymore after that. "Oh yea, duh, I guess that was kinda a dumb question huh?" She looked down at her desk as her cheeks reddened.

"Yea kind of Odango," he replied with a chuckle.

"Way to be supportive, jerk. And how many times do I have to tell you my name is…."She trailed off. 'What is my name? Think, you know this…' "Bunny"

"Can't remember your own name Odango? I didn't think you were that forgettable." He laughed finding his joke very funny.

"Haha very funny" she replied sarcastically.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine, just tired…I guess" she smiled to reinforce her answer.

A sudden silence fell over everyone as the teacher entered the room. She had long jet black hair that flowed down to her mid thigh, violet eyes, and long thin legs. She was wearing a black dress that showed off her form.

"My Name is Ms. Hino; you may only refer to me as such. Now please find your seats and we will begin." She looked around the room noticing it was a nice size class. She reached down into her bag and pulled out a clip board. As she said that two more girls walked in. Ms. Hino gestured her hand at them. The two girls looked like twins both with black hair that reached their thighs and two buns right above their ears. One was dressed in a purple dress and the other worse a red dress. "This is Phobos and Deimos, they are my assistants and will be available to help you when I can not. Now I would like to move onto attendance I shall take it everyday and you are expected to be present on time. Please say here when I call your name…

Aino Minako"

"_Here"_

"Cherri Cross"

"_Here"_

"Nina Fabilina"

"_Present"_

"Ashley Obstan"

"_Here"_

"Adam Ross"

"_Yo"_

"Riley Stang"

"_Here"_

"Bunny Tsukino"

"_Here"_

"Bradley Wang"

"_Here"_

"Okay, good it looks as though everyone is present. To begin please take out a sheet of paper and write what you wish to learn this year from my class." She turned around and began to write suggestions on the board.

"Bunny! Bunny," whispered a person in a hushed voice. "Bunny, earth to Bunny"

"Huh?" she looked around noticing that Minako, her best friend, who looked much like her was sitting right next to her. Minako had long blonde hair that she always wore with her hair pulled back with a red ribbon. She had cerulean blue eyes. Turning her attention away from Minako she looked around noticing Seiya was no where to be seen. "Where's seiya?"

"Silly Bunny, don't you remember? Seiya went home with the others."

"No, he was right here, or there where you were sitting."

"Bunny I've been here the whole time. Remember I called your name when you walked in? Bunny did you eat to much sugar this morning?" asked Minako, concern forming on her face. She knew Bunny hadn't been the same since the last battle, but she never acted this strange.

"I'm sorry Mina" she replied feeling embarrassed. After that Bunny didn't say a word until class was dismissed. She walked to the front of the classroom and handed in her paper, noticing she hadn't written anything but her name on top with little bunnies decorating the paper. She waved goodbye to Mina and headed towards her next class, psychology.

As she took her seat she noticed there was no one in there that she knew. She shivered as the feeling of loneliness swept through her body. The teacher walked in. She had teal green hair that seemed to glisten when the lights hit it just right. Her posture was very straight and her presence seemed to calm her, she reminded her much of water.

"Hello class, my name is Michiru and I will be your teacher for this hour so to begin-" She was cut off as a younger girl walked in. She whispered something quietly into her ear. After she was done with the message the girl excused herself and left. Michiru cleared her throat and asked, "Is there a Miss Tsukino in here?" Bunny raised her hand nervously. "You are to report to Centennial Hall room 127 immediately, please make sure you get the lecture notes from a classmate later." Bunny nodded excusing herself and Ms. Michiru went back to teaching.

Bunny pulled out a campus map to find Centennial Hall. As she made her way there she noticed how empty the school grounds seemed to be. After a few minutes she had found the building and the room. She quietly knocked on the door and entered when a voice beckoned her in.

"Miss Tsukino," said a woman who looked very familiar. As bunny looked closer she noticed the woman was Ms. Hino-'Ms. Hino…that sounded so familiar…Ms. Hino, Ms. Hino…Ms. Rei Hino! She thought in triumph as she was interrupted from her thoughts. "Its time.'

The end of chapter two. Please review this is my first story on here. I'm not sure if I like this chapter so please let me know what you think. I can't make the story better if you don't let me know your thoughts so please review! Its like Dancing with the stars you have to review/vote lol. - Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Operation Watch Over

Disclaimer: No I do not own sailor moon, not today, not tomorrow not ever 

Summary: Something is wrong. The future is changing and the Earth is in danger. Time is flying by can Bunny figure out how to save what she has always known?

A Hearts Silent Wish

-Chapter 3: Operation Watch Over-

ENJOY!

-Kinmoku-

Seiya began to pace back and forth, something was wrong with Odango he could feel it. His thoughts were soon interrupted by his younger sibling Sailor Star Healer.

"Seiya, we all miss them by its time you forget about the Moon Princess and focus more on our own princess. You must not make her worry, your behavior lately have been selfish. People are beginning to question where your loyalties lie. And look at you, you are still taking that silly male form. Its time to let her go and go back to who you really are and in case you forgot, you ARE a sailor STARLIGHT, Sailor star FIGHTER! Remember?" Star healer said scolding Seiya.

Seiya looked up at Star Healer his temper rising. His thoughts were surrounded by Odango, the others just didn't understand. He knew she already with Mamoru but he still wanted her, he missed her, everything about her, he had to know if he was good enough for her and even if there was the slightest chance she would pick him, he had to try.

"My loyalties like to the Princes, but do not dare tell me who I am and who I should forget," Seiya said raising his voice a hair to Star Healer.

Catching Seiya's words Star Maker entered saying in a calm tone "The Princess has requested a meeting with all three of us, and Seiya-" she paused as though she was reconsidering her words- "don't hurt the Princess."

Seiya looked down at the ground as his fellow starlights walked out of the room. "STAR FIGHTER-" he paused. 'No I can't transform I have to stay true to what I feel, I have to be honest, I need answers' he thought to himself. Seiya made his way to the throne room. Thoughts were now racing through his mind as to what the princess could possibly want to discuss with them. As he reached the door he noticed Maker and Healer waiting for him. Giving each other one final nod they entered the room together.

-Outside of Messiah University-

Mamoru leaned back on his porshe as he glanced at his watch 3:35. She was late as always. As girls walked by he would glance at them and flash a smile. He loved Bunny but sometimes he had to wonder if he was still "in love" with her. Lately all of her faults seemed to annoy him. He knew they were destined to be together but at what price? Perhaps his news would be the solution to their problem? 4:00 rolled around shortly he caught a glimpse of Haurka. "Hey Haurka!"

She paused for a moment until she recognized him. "Oh hey Mamoru, you waiting for Bunny?"

"Yea, but as you can tell she's late, that's my Buns for you. What are you doing here?" he asked knowing this wasn't the school she attended.

"Waiting for Michiru. She is a substitute teaching today. Her and Rei have both volunteered to keep a better eye on the Princess. Something hasn't been right with her lately. But now is not the time or place to discuss it." Both them exchanged a knowing look.

-Outside of the Crown Arcade-

"Hey Motoki!" shouted Mako as she walked in. Motoki was so dreamy with his golden blonde hair and that cool boy smile of his. He always reminded her of her old boyfriend, but in a good way. It had been a couple of months since Rika and him had broken up, and Mako had her eyes set on him.

"Oh hey Mako, where's Bunny and the rest of the gang?" he asked her as he looked around for the rest of them. Noticing they weren't with her he glanced at her looking her up and down. She was pretty; he found it hard to believe she was a Sailor Jupiter. He smiled as he remembered the day he found out about them being sailor scouts and how the arcade was almost destroyed that day. It had seemed like such a long time ago now.

"Oh, Bunnies with Rei but the rest of them should be here soon. How are you doing?"

"Same old thing just a different day."

"I was wondering if tomorrow I could come to your place, I have this new recipe and I really need someone to try it, so can I please?" she asked him, praying that he would say yes.

"Of course, I have some errands to run tomorrow, but how about you come by about 7:00 ish? Does that work for you?" he asked remembering how delicious her cooked was. He smiled at her thinking that some time alone with her would be nice.

"Sounds perfect-" she was soon interrupted by her friends walking in "7 I'll be there" she waved to him and walked over to Minako and Ami. "Hey you two, so what's the news?"

"Artemis and Luna are still in the control room searching for possible enemies. While I'm researching the internet for any strange events or occurrences in the recent areas," replied Ami looking up from her computer.

"Class was bad; Rei gave out an assignment… I mean Bunny spaced out and started to act weird. She said something about Seiya? She didn't even recognize Rei today" Minako said shock appearing on her face.

"Guys I don't know how were going to help her; it seems like with each passing day she forgets another something else, and I don't just mean our lunch dates!" Mako added.

The girls communicators began to go off, "Mako, Mina, Ami report to the control room immediately" demanded Artemis over the communicator. The three girls quickly ran to the back of the arcade and looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Mako shouted.

"Sailor Mercury!" Ami shouted next.

"Sailor Venus!" Mina was the last.

"ACTIVATE!" they shouted together.

A door appeared in the wall and the three girls quickly entered the room shutting the door behind them. Bright lights began to flash and fog began to take over the room.

"Guardians…..Guardians….AWAKEN!!!" They heard a familiar girl's voice yell, though they could not see anyone. The room began to shake and Artemis and Luna yelped. All three girls collapsed.

Reviews: That's the end of chapter 3. What do you guys think? I know it's confusing so far but I promise it will start to come together soon and romance is on its way! So please review and tell me what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh the Webs We Weave

Disclaimer: No I do not own Sailor Moon, not today not tomorrow not ever. Not that lucky 

Summary: Something was changing and Bunny could feel it in her gut. Will she be able to figure out how to save the world she knows before time runs out?

A Hearts Silent Wish

Chapter 4: Oh the Webs We Weave

-Centennial Hall Messiah University-

"It's time" Rei said looking at Bunny, she saw the dumb founded look Bunny's face, "Bunny it's time for you to wake up."

"Miss Hino I'm sorry about my assignment was blank," she said remembering her assignment that had bunnies all over it. "I promise it wont happen again!" she said looking at Rei with sincerity shining in here eyes and praying she wouldn't get detention on her first day.

Rei stared at her, a dumbfounded expression on her face. "Bunny it's me Rei Hino, Sailor Mar's; don't you remember me?"

Bunny expression went into a deep stare. 'Rei Hino…she remembered a girl with two crows that had attacked her on the front steps before the shrine… "You're that girl---that girl that attacked me!" she said accusingly to Rei.

Rei threw her hands up in self defense, "Bunny what are you talking about?"

"You attacked me in front of the shrine!"

Rei was silent for a moment trying to remember what she was talking about, then it hit her. The day they had first met; she had thought Bunny was evil, they had sensed power in her. "Bunny look beyond that, we're friends, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, sure we fight but we are still friends no matter what we say to each other."

A flash went across Bunnies face, "Friends? Sailor Mars? Sailor Moon?" she threw her hands up to her head clenching it, as though she was trying to remember. "No, we're not friends, you hate me! You always have. You wished I would die!" Bunny fell to her knees as images of her and Rei fighting entered her head.

_Flashback _

_"God Bunny, you're such a klutz!"_

_"Why are you so mean to me?"_

_"You don't deserve to be a Sailor Scout! I should be the leader!"_

_"What!? No I'm the leader!"_

Her memories ten shifted over to when they tried to trick the black moon. She was pretending to give up the sailor scouts, it was a trick to get inside of the black moon. She remembered Sailor Mars taking her scepter. She was going to let her die. 'She left me defenseless' she thought to herself.

"Friends don't sacrifice friends!" she shouted through tears that had emerged on her face.

"No Bunny you have it all wrong!" Rei shouted. Tears had begun to fall from her eyes as well. She stepped forward and kneeled down by Bunny. She saw Bunnies facial expression go blank and then she collapsed into Rei's arms.

-Kinmoku-

Princess Fireball was sitting on her throne as she watched the three Starlights walk in. As they approached her they kneeled on one knee each. She smiled at all three of them. She noticed Star Fighter was still in his male form, she raised an eyebrow but did not comment on it, instead she cleared her throat and asked in a soothing tone, "Do you three know why I have called you here today?" They shook their heads no, she noticed that Seiya hesitated before shaking his head no. She continued, "I am very disappointed in all three of you, but especially you two, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker. Star Fighter has stayed true to her heart. I am not blind and can see you miss the Moon Princess and get guardians. Surely you three do not take me for a fool?" she asked raising her voice slightly expecting a 'no'. All three of them shook their heads no. "But I have not called you here to reprimand you. I have called you here today to tell you I am very proud of you three for helping the Moon Princess and her guardians save their world and our future. I am here to both grant you each a wish and give you a choice." Looking at Seiya she stood up and walked over to him. "Rise Seiya and tell me what you wish for."

He looked at her, shock iminant in his face. 'Is this a dream? Am I going to wake up from this?' he thought to himself.

"Princess you mean the world to me and I respect you more than anyone else I know, but I must be true to my heart… I wish to go back to Earth and try and win the Moon Princess' heart. Even if there is only a fraction of a chance I must take it! I need her!" he said his voice shaking, he took a deep breathe trying to get a grip on his emotions.

She nodded to him, "Are you willing to accept the consequences that may follow your actions?"

"Yes, I am."

"Very Well." She smiled at him to reassure him. She then turned to Star Healer. "And what is your wish Sailor Star Healer?"

Her face showed dread. She wanted to stay with the Princess but she wanted to return to Earth to catch a glimpse of the girl who could actually hold her ground to her. She looked down at the ground, sighing as if she was in defeat, "I too wish to return to Earth, my Princess." Her siblings looked at her in shock.

The Princess only nodded and turned to Star Maker, "And you my beloved Sailor Star Maker, what is your wish?"

She looked at her. Her heart felt like it was breaking in two. They had spent so many months searching for their Princess only to lose her again, she looked over at Healer and Seiya, "I wish to accompany Star Healer and Seiya." She said at last.

Princess Fireball smiled at the three of them again. She was hurt it was true, but it was time she let them go. "Very well, you three shall return to Earth. Remember you are all Sailor Scouts and you all complete then can this world. You all have much to learn, remember to trust in one another and the other scouts, only then can the galaxy truly shine bright. Now for your decision, you must choose what form you shall take, Seiya I already assume your answer, Healer, Maker, I need your answer now. If you do choose the male form please realize you will not be able to transform again until all of the scouts including yourselves have learned to trust in one another."

Healer and Maker both nodded at each other knowingly. "We wish to take our male forms as well." She closed her eyes as pink lights begin to fill the room and sweet lilies filled their senses, "You must hurry for the Moon Princess is in danger. You shall never be able to return here again. Play your music for me to hear and never forget me, my beloved Starlights. Maker, Healer, and Fighter." That was the last they heard from her as she turned around and exited the throne room. They had arrived on Earth as Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki Kou. The three Starlights.

-Outside Messiah University-

"MAMORU! MAMORU!"

Mamoru looked up from his watch as he heard someone hollering his name frantically. He saw Rei running with Bunny in her arms. He could tell she was struggling to carry her. He quickly ran over to her taking Bunny from her arms.

"What happened?!" he asked Rei, fear running through his body.

"We were trying to help her but all of her memories seemed to be getting twisted around and then she collapsed into my arms. We have to get her to your place quick!"

He carried her to his car gently setting her down in the back seat. Rei got into the passenger seat and he took the drivers seat. He quickly turned they key and stepped on the gas peddle.

Reviews: Well that's the end of chapter 4! What did you guys think? I am trying to make the chapters long but my hands keep cramping from writing lol. Well hope you guys liked it and hope to hear from you! Stay tuned for chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: No I do not own Sailor Moon, not today not tomorrow not ever. Not that lucky 

Summary: Something was changing and Bunny could feel it in her gut. Will she be able to figure out how to save the world she knows before time runs out?

A Hearts Silence Wish

Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors

-Dream Illusions-

"Bunny, oh Bunny…" called a voice in a melancholy voice, that belonged to a figure concealed by shadows, "Oh Bunny you're so weak, look at how pathetic you look."

"Stop it, please!" Bunny managed to choke out between sobs, "why do you always have to say such mean things to me." The figured stepped out of the shadows to reveal Rei,

"You're not fit to be Sailor Moon or our future Queen." Haurka said stepping from out from behind one of the coliseums, Michiru followed out behind her. The place was cold and damp. It looked like it could collapse at any moment.

Michiru added, "No wonder Mamoru does not want to stay by your side."

"STOP IT!" Bunny hollered as she tucked her head into her lap, her body was shaking uncontrollably. She was filled with anger and her heart felt like they were tearing it out from her bare chest. As the three of them laughed at her a crash of thunder could be heard in the background and rain began to fall around them. Bunny looked up as a light began to shimmer around her. Lost in its beauty she reached for it, but just as her hand was about to touch it, a red rose flew by shattering the light. Bunny screamed as the pieces shattered to the ground around her. As she looked up she saw Mamoru holding Rei, her eyes widened in terror, she blinked slowly hoping it was only an illusion, as she reopened her eyes everything before her was gone and she sat in alone an abyss.

"Silly Moon Princess, you are alone, your friends have abandoned you here, you failed them and you failed this world. Every where you go your bring doom…" said a voice in the distance.

-Control Room Arcade-

Mina slowly opened her eye and she began to sit up but dizziness swept through her body causing her to fell forward, throwing her hands out she managed to catch herself. "Artemis, where are you?" she asked in a meek tone. 'You must get up and check on everyone' she thought to herself. She inhaled a deep breathe, using all of her strength to push herself up. Her legs wobbled but she was able to control them. She looked towards her right, her eyes widened as she noticed a body, as her eyes focused in she noticed that the body was Amy. "Amy! Wake up! Are you alright!?" she asked frantically as she made her way to her.

Amy's eyes fluttered open as she looked at her friend, "Yes I'm fine…what happened?" Where's Makoto?" she asked looking around.

"I'm over here!" they heard a voice call, "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," they called back to her.

"Where's Luna and Artemis?"

"We're here Scouts," said a male who had long white hair that reached the middle of his back, it looked like it had been groomed everyday. He had piercing blue eyes and was dressed in a white tunic that had a hold around his belly button and matching white pants on. Beside him stood a girl dressed in a beautiful shimmering black and yellow dress. She wore a gold anklet with a small crescent moon that adorned her delicate ankle with a matching necklace that reached down to her chest. She had gorgeous black locks of hair that reached her hips, as the light hit it one would think she had gold sprinkles in her hair. They both had crescent moons on their foreheads.

"Artemis?" Mina asked skeptically taking a step forward towards him.

"Aye, my princess, even in this form you recognize me. As you can tell this is the lovely Luna," he said gesturing towards the girl standing next to him.

"Oh Artemis!" Luna said blushing as she gently slapped him in the chest.

"As I'm sure you three know, things are not good. The Queen, Bunny's mother has been transforming the guardians into their human forms, as you saw earlier Mina, though you may not have noticed." Mina starred at him confused. "Pheobos and Demios, Rei's assistants today, normally are in the form of crows."

"I knew those names sounded familiar! But why did she not saying anything!?"

"It happened only this morning, and there was no time to explain. An enemy we had believed to have been destroyed is in fact still around, though we have not been able to identify them yet. You must all be on the lookout for you are ALL in danger, especially Bunny."

-Outside of Messiah University-

"How was your first day of teaching?" Haruka asked Michiru as they made their way out of the university.

"Long, Bunny went to talk to Rei. I hope everything went okay. She did not even recognize us." Michiru said as she looked down at the ground. Haurka could tell her feelings were slightly hurt.

"Just because Bunny didn't recognize you doesn't mean she didn't notice you, how could one miss you." She said smiling at her, "Have you seen anything in your mirror?"

"Loneliness…as if someone was trapped inside another time warp…and a shooting star, three to be exact."

"You don't think?" Haurka asked stopping in her tracks.

"Certainly not…we saw them leave" she replied knowing what Haurka meant. She smiled at her and they continued to make their way to the arcade. As they came to the street walk they heard a familiar sound, a sound they had hoped they would never hear again. Looking across the street they saw three brothers, three Starlights. They quickly crossed the street abandoning the arcade.

"What are you three doing here?" snapped Haurka.

Taiki stepped forward, "We have come to help you and the Moon Princess. There is great danger here."

"Of course there is danger here, because you are here, trouble always follows you three! We do not need your help, nor do we want it. Just stay away from us… and Bunny," She said looking straight at Seiya as she said the last part.

"We are not here to cause trouble, nor do we bring it, if you do not want to be around us that is fine, but do not tell us who we can not hang out with, and further more it is their decision of whether they want to see us or not, and that includes Bunny," replied Seiya in a condescending tone.

Haurka stepped forward with her her fists in the air, "We will fight you three if we must."

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE THREE STARLIGHTS!!! And Haurka, Michiru!"

Haurka quickly lowered her firsts turning around seeing that intruder was Motoki. She smiled at him and turned to Seiya again, "We'll settle this later, Michiru lets go."

Seiya watched as the two left the scene. He grinned to himself and turned towards Motoki, "Hey Motoki, whats up?" The three Starlights walked over to the arcade and claimed a booth.

Motoki grabbed them a couple of sodas and then attended to the rest of his customers. The Starlights looked up as they heard three familiar voices. Lita and Luna walked out followed by Amy and then Mina and Artemis. As Taiki and Yaten saw Amy and Mina their smiles grew. Seiya chuckled at his two brothers. Yaten's smiled soon disappeared as he saw the other man next to Mina. Seiya shook his head at his younger brothers sudden mood swing and then shouted, "HEY GIRLS!"

Mina smiled as she saw Yaten and quickly ran over to them. Artemis shook his head, 'how easily she forgets about the problems at hand' he thought to himself taking Luna's hand in his. Amy's smile widened as she made her way over to them, Lita following in line she smiled at them and looked around for Motoki, frowning as she saw him serving one of the girls a soda and carrying on a conversation with her.

"What are you three doing back here!?" asked Mina, excited that they were back. The three brothers filled here in on the events that had occurred and in exchange the girls filled them in. Seiya waited patiently for the stories to end. His heart was pounding in his chest, 'where was his Odango?' he thought. He looked over at Minako but she was to busy talking to Yaten, and Taiki was to busy with Amy, Luna and Artemis were bickering over something but there was still Makota, "Mako where is Bunny?" Mako turned her gaze away from Motoki and the girl to look at Seiya.

"I'm actually not sure Seiya."

Seiya frowned at the answer but was soon relieved as Minako chirped in, "Last I saw her she was at school." Seiya's frown formed on his mouth again.

"Don't you think we should go and check on her?" Seiya asked, his heart pounding wildly at the thought of seeing her. They all nodded to each other, getting up they set off to Bunnies apartment.

Reviews: Well that's the end of chapter 5. What did you guys think? You'll have to let me know. It might be a little while before I get chapter 6 up my classes have been giving out a lot of hw lately but I promise I'll keep working on it  Review it please!


	6. Chapter 6: Emotions Run High

Disclaimer: No I don't own sailor moon, not today, not tomorrow. Don't be silly!

Summary: Time is running out will Bunny be able to save the world she knows before its to late?

A Hearts Silent Wish

-Chapter 6 Emotions Run High-

-Mamoru's Apartment-

"Do you think she will be alright?" Rei asked looking at Bunny who lay sleeping quietly in Mamoru's bed. A tinge of jealousy ran through her at the sight.

"I think so…she sleeps so peacefully doesn't she?" he asked smiling at Bunny. 'If only she was like this more often' he thought. He knew Bunny had a kind and fragile heart, and she was amazingly beautiful and so innocent. She reminded him much of his roses, she was delicate and looked like she would easily break of fall apart, but like a rose she was touch and could easily defend everyone if she had to. He smiled at her again before turning to Rei. His eyes scanned her up and down, there was something about Rei, she had fire, she had passion, and she would make a fine wife. She was tall, slender, very sexy and she had that fiery that kept him on his toes.

Rei began to inch closer to Mamoru, her eyes watching him very carefully looking for any sign of tension. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when none was apparent. A dangerously playful smile crept onto her lips as he moved closer to her, his hand began to gently stroke her cheek. Without thinking she leaned in closer her lips meeting his. She let out a soft moan as he deepened the kiss, she could feel him tease her mouth with his tongue, and they became lost in the moment forgetting about their surroundings.

"NO!" they heard Bunny scream.

-Haruka and Michiru's Apartment-

"Haruka, you must calm down, at least until we learn of there true intentions."

"They are nothing but trouble, we know Seiya's true intentions, he has one thought on his mind and he will stop at nothing to have her. Their love is a love that can NOT be. Our future depends on Mamoru and Bunny. I see no where in the future that it reads Seiya and Bunny!"

"Haruka, we will stop them when it is necessary, besides Mamoru and Bunny love one another." She said reassuringly as she stepped into Haruka's arms.

Haruka smiled turning her attention to the night sky, "I think its time to call Setsuna and Hotaru."

-Bunny's Apartment-

"Bunny?" Mina asked as she knocked on the door. She looked at the others, a shared expression of fear passed between them as they heard no answer. Mina reached into her purse, remembering that Bunny was always losing her keys and had given her a spare key. She smiled as she heard the lock click. She slowly turned the knob, "Bunny?" No answer. They entered slowly feeling around for a light switch. Makoto felt her nail break as she found it.

"Found it," she grumbled flicking it on. As they looked around they noticed everything looked tidy and untouched.

"LOOK!" Amy said pointing at the answering machine. A number five was displayed on the screen. "She has give messages! Bunny always listens to her messages."

She clicked the play button, making a mental note to apologize to Bunny later.

"First message, Friday 4:00pm"

"_This is your boss calling Miss Tsukino. You are ten minutes late to work, please give me a call back as soon as possible." _Beep.

"Second message, Friday 4:15pm"

"_Miss Tsukino, this is your boss…again…remember that thing you call work….call me"_ Beep.

"Third message, Friday 4:30pm"

_"Bunny it has been thirty minutes"_ Beep.

"Fourth message, Friday 5:20pm"

_"Bunny pick up the phone,"_ Beep.

"Fifth message, Friday 6:00pm"

_"Okay Bunny it has been two hours! I'm seriously starting to worry here." _Beep.

"End of messages."

"Bunny…not go to work? She loves her job, that is so not like her," Amy said as she picked up the phone.

Reviews: Sorry I know its short  but I'm hoping to post the next chapter by tomorrow! I didn't realize I had misspelled the title! No one said anything lol. Well it's all fixed now I hope. Let me know what you guys think! Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7: Recap

Disclaimer: No I do NOT own sailormoon in any shape or form. Don't be so silly:-P

Summary: Things are changing and time is running out will Bunny be able to save the world she knows before it's to late?

A Hearts Silent Wish

Chapter 7: Recap

-The Shrine-

She threw herself onto her bed; tears were streaming down her face. 'At least I did not let him see me cry' she angrily thought to herself. The tears began to fall harder and her eyes went started to go out of focus as she began to replay the events in her mind.

_"NO!" _

_Rei and Mamoru quickly jumped off the couch. "Bunny I can explain!" Mamoru shouted, desperation causing his voice to shake. He threw his hands in the defensive stance. His voice trailed off as he saw Bunny still asleep. He moved to her side quickly when he saw that she was struggling in her sleep. He exchanged a look of relief with Rei that she had not caught them. He sat down next to Bunny, his hand gently stroking her hair, 'Shhh my Bunny…I'm right here' he whispered to her soothing. A smile appeared on his mouth as he saw a smile grace her lips and her muscles relaxed._

_Rei watched them as a tinge of pain went through her, hurt was evident in her eyes, causing her to look down. She took a step into his room but Mamoru shook his head No, she quickly turned around as she felt a tear pierce her cheek. 'I wont let him see my cry' she thought to herself as she quietly grabbed her jacket, and left. _

She opened her eyes as the painful memory ended. Forcing her self to get up she pulled back the curtain and looked up at moon. 'What a fool I am' she mumbled. The phone began to ring in the other room causing her to jump, she slowly approached it, her hand shaking as she reached for the receiver and her heart was racing in her chest, 'who could be calling?'

"Hello?" she asked steadying her voice as best as she could.

"Rei, this is Amy, we are at Bunny's but she's not here. Have you seen her?"

Rei sat silent for a moment thinking of her time at Mamoru's, "No, I haven't…last I saw her she was at school" she lied.

"If you hear from her give me a call please."

"Okay, Bye Amy." Not bothering to wait for an answer as she placed the receiver back into its slot.

-Mamoru's Apartment-

He gazed down at her as she slept. It had seemed like such a long time ago since he had given her the ring… it's amazing how much changes… He wanted her to be happy, wanted to protect her…how could he have done that…especially with her in the next room. The phone began to ring; he quickly went to the phone, not wanting to wake her.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mamoru, I'm very sorry for calling you so late but we can not find Bunny anywhere and we were hoping you had heard from her."

He heard the concern in her voice, recognizing that it was Amy, "Calm down Amy, she is here at my place, Re- I found her at school; she had collapsed so I brought her back to my place." 'Why didn't I tell her about Rei?'

"Oh thank goodness." He could hear her telling the others about what happened, and then phone rustled as she came back on, "We are coming over Mamoru." She said before hanging up.

He hung up the phone and walked into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he saw a reflection that he did not recognize. As he analyzed the reflection his hand reached down turning on the faucet, a few moments passed his hand reached into the cool water as he brought it to his face, hoping to wash away the person he did not know. He turned off the faucet as he heard a knock on the door. 'I guess its time.' He thought as he made his way to the door, preparing himself for the worse, and hoping that Rei would not be with them. He took a deep breath as he opened the door, it soon became caught in his chest, and he could feel his jaw muscles tense.

"Mr. Kou?" he asked not even noticing the others behind Seiya.

"Where's Odango?"

"Bunny," he corrected, his eyebrow raised as he noticed the pet name for his Buns. "Is lying down in MY room," making sure he emphasized the 'my' just enough for Seiya to pick up on it.

"Aren't you going to let us in Mamoru?" Makoto asked, growing impatient from standing the entry way.

He paused trying to think of a way to keep Seiya out, but finding no possible he stepped aside. "Certainly, please come in." he gestured them in, "would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you," they replied in unison. Silence fell over the room and Mamoru felt like he was in the hot spot. He gestured towards his room, "she has been asleep since we got her here. She was struggling in her sleep about half an hour ago but now she looks peaceful, do you not agree?"

"What do you mean by 'we'" Seiya asked, making sure Mamoru's mistake did not go by unnoticed. He saw Mamoru's body go tense.

He felt like his world had fallen down, he had not realized his stupid slip up, "There is something I have been meaning to tell you guys…" he replied, deciding it was best to ignore Seiya's question, "would you all please take a seat." He picked up his cup of coffee, taking a quick sip before continuing, "In two days I will make my departure. I have decided to return to American to continue m studies, as you are all aware, my previous trip was interrupted when Galaxia attacked." He paused considering his next words and letting his previous statement settle in, "I hope you three will watch over Bunny for me." The three lights caught it but decided it was best to ignore it.

"Does Odango know?" Seiya asked eyeing Mamoru. He was thrilled he was leaving and yet he hated him for it, he knew this would surely hurt Odango, and how could he even think to leave her with the state she was in.

"No…I have yet to find the "right" moment to tell her." His eyes glared at Seiya, feeling as though he did not have to answer to him.

Amy, Mako, and Mina gasped shaking their heads, "Mamoru, do you not think it should wait? After all Bunny is in serious trouble right now," Amy said, disbelief emanating in her tone.

Yaten and Taiki saw the expression on their brothers face change. He was angry there was no denying it, but there was an even darker fiery in Seiya's eyes then they had ever seen before. Seiya got up and walked past Mamoru into his bedroom where Bunny slept. They could see him bending down and gently picking her up, he walked back into the living room with her in his arms, his eyes glared up at Mamoru as he shifted Bunny's weight to free one of his hands so that he could open the door and with that he walked out with her leaving everyone stunned.

Reviews: So what did you guys think? Sorry it took so long to post. Let me know if you like it -


	8. Chapter 8: Love Affairs

Disclaimer: No I do not own sailor moon not today, not tomorrow, not ever…don't be so silly :-P

Summary: The future is changing and time is running out will Bunny be able to save the world she knows before it's to late?

A Hearts Silent Wish

Chapter 8: Love Affairs

-The Starlight's Apartment-

As he looked down at her, the memory of the first day they had met came to his mind. She had walked by him with Mamoru. Her tender arms wrapped around Mamoru's arm. Her smile brightened the whole room, and as they passed each other their eyes locked, only for a moment, before those enchanting eyes turned away from him and back to Mamoru. She was the only girl that wasn't swooning over the mere sight of him.

"Sei"

He looked down at her in astonishment, had she said his name? No it must be my imagination playing tricks on me. His eyes moved to her delicate lips, he wanted to kiss her; he wanted to claim her as his. He reached down his lips just inches from hers before he went up and kissed her forehead.

Turning on the lamp for her, just in case she woke up, he walked out of the room flicking off the main light on his way and headed into the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of coffee. 'Did I really just take her from Mamoru's apartment? What would the others think? It does not matter…how could Mamoru even so much as think to do that to her…didn't he realize how much it hurt her the last time he left? I will not let her be sad, she should never have to cry or even frown for that matter, unless of course I'm making her frown…I will not let her that light go out in her eyes…no I can't…I won't…she's to beautiful, to tender, and her heart has such a bright shine… I will do whatever it takes to make her happy'

"Seiya?"

He jumped a little causing his coffee to spill on his shirt 'shoot', "In the Kitchen." He grabbed a towel and began to clean himself up.

Taiki appeared in the kitchen doorway, "Where is she?"

"In my room, she still hasn't woke up"

"Do you think she is okay?"

"Yes.."

"You left everyone in shock, you know"

"I'm sorry Taiki, but he is just going to hurt her again."

"I understand, if I was in your shoes, I probably would have done the same thing."

"Thanks"

Taiki nodded, "Tomorrow our manager is coming over he wants to discuss ways to get our publicity back out there. He says we still have quiet a fan base."

"What time?"

"Around seven"

"Alright I'll be there," he set his coffee down, turning away from his brother he looked out the window noticing the moon was shining through his window creating a small crescent on the counter, his hand reached out covering it up, only for it to appear on his hand, he closed his eyes hearing Taiki walk out into the living room.

-Mamoru's Apartment-

"Who did he think he was? He asked furiously out loud to know one. 'This was his apartment and HIS Bunny.' He could feel a headache coming on. 'Maybe I should have told Bunny first, but I know she will be hurt, and she will argue with me about it…' He began to pace back and forth until he decided to pick up the phone, "Rei, I need to talk to you, can you come over?"

-Two Hours earlier-

"They all stood shocked, and sharing a mutual thought, 'had Seiya really just taken her?"

Mamoru walked out after them, anger had clearly burning in his eyes.

"Taiki, may I speak with you?" Amy asked at last, breaking the silence.

"Certainly," he said, noticing it was something important from the tone of her voice. He nodded towards the others as he walked out of the room, Amy following behind him. They continued to walk in silence until they had finally come to his recording studio; he knew no one would be there at this time of night. It would be the perfect place for privacy.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" he asked at last.

"Mamoru."

"Oh?" he said, his voice rising slightly making it seem like a question, he had hoped it would be about him.

"Did you notice he said 'we'? Who was the we and if there was a we then why had he said it was just him?"

"You have a point," he said as he crossed his arm across his chest, his right hand went up to his chin stroking it, to show he was thinking. "He did seem nervous when he was telling us the story…but then who do you think helped him? And why would he not mention it?" he asked before his cell phone began to ring in his pocket. "Excuse me for a second," he got up answering his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Taiki, this is your manager calling, do you have a moment? I would like to discuss some things with you."

-Arcade-

Mina glanced down at the salad that was sitting in front of her, her hand twirled the fork around mixing in the salad dressing. She could not believe everything that had just happened, but most importantly she could not believe Yaten was home. Her eyes shot up as she saw him sit down opposite of her. " I'm really glad your back," she blurted out. Her cheeks turning a tint of pink. 'Oh god… I can't believe I just said that…'

"Yea, it is nice to be back, but now we have to deal with all of those annoying girls again,"

'Oh?" she wondered if she was one of "those" annoying girls he was talking about.

He watched her expression change, 'Did I say something wrong?' he wondered to himself. "You looked different…older"

"Excuse me?" Mina stood up, her hair following over her shoulder, and her hands going to her hips. 'I look exactly the same…perhaps more beautiful but definitely not OLDER!!!' she thought furiously. "Shame on you the first time, shame on me the second, goodbye!" she flicked her hair back over her shoulder as she turned around, swaying her hips as she walked off and smiling at the other guys in the room.

He watched her as she walked off. Jealously was running through him. 'What did I do?' he thought as looked down noticing she had left him with the bill. 'Women!'

Reviews: Well what do you guys think? I rewrote this chapter about seven times before deciding to go with this version, I cut quiet a bit out for the next chapter - Well let me know what you guys think, good or bad 


	9. Chapter 9: A Heart Remembers

Disclaimer: No I do not own sailor moon not today, not tomorrow, not ever…don't be so silly :-P

Summary: The future is changing and time is running out will Bunny be able to save the world she knows before it's to late?

A Hearts Silent Wish

-Chapter 9: A Heart Remembers

-Starlight's Apartment-

"Where am I?" Bunny asked her hand covering the right side of her forehead.

Taiki stood still, his mouth agape. After a few moments he approached her, "Bunny?"

She eyes quickly scanned the room taking in her surroundings, her heart began to pound in her chest, 'Who is this man? How does he know my name? Should I run?' thoughts raced through her mind. She swallowed the spit that was in her mouth, "Do I know you?" she asked as she looked for the nearest exist.

"It's me, Taiki, Seiya's brother," he said raising his hands in the air to calm her down.

"Seiya…yes… I know Seiya, he lied to me! He said he would protect me but he didn't! He left me!"

"No Bunny…we returned home."

"Home?"

"After the battle with Galaxia-"

A shrill scream escaped her mouth cutting him off. He saw her eyes dilate and her eyes looked as she though she was remembering something painful. Her legs began to go limp and started to fall forward.

Seiya could hear her scream causing him to come rushing into the room, "Odango!" he shouted throwing his arms out catching her just seconds before she hit the ground. "Odango, talk to me!"

Her eyes looked up at him, tears threatening to fall, "Seiya?" she blinked as her hand reached up tracing the outline of his jaw, shaking her head, "No…no…you are not real…"

"No Odango…I am real, I'm here…I'm here for you," he said stroking her cheek which caused her to bury her head into his chest, he could hear her muffled sobs, goose bumps began to form on his arms from the wetness of the shirt sticking to his skin. He carried her over to the couch, cradling her in his arms he began to rock back forth.

"Seiya, why…why did you leave me?"

"Oh Odango…Shh you need your rest."

-Dreams Illusions-

"Silly Moon Princess" a voice said sneeringly, "you don't really think he came back for you, do you?"

"WHO ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!"

The figure stepped closer to Bunny her hand stretched out underneath the princesses chin, "Look into my eyes Bunny."

Bunny closed her eyes tightly, "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bunny used all of her strength to push the figure away from her.

"You are alone Bunny…you have _always_ been alone…and you will _always_ be alone!"

Bunny awake in a panic her clothes were soaked, and her head was throbbing. Her eyes quickly took in her settings. "Seiya" she whispered. She blinked realizing her head felt clear, cleared than it had felt for a while, she had to act fast. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed and placing her hands on the wall to find her way out of the room. As she stepped through the door way a feeling of emptiness washed through her, everything was so dark. "Seiya?" she asked as she felt herself fall forward.

"Easy" Seiya said catching her once again, "I'm going to have to start charging for you for catching you here" he chuckled before continuing, "Yaten is always leaving his things on the floor…are you okay? Do you need something?"

"Yes, and I was looking for you, but if you are about to charge me for your services, I think I will have to pass." She smiled, " Seiya?"

"Yes Odango?"

"Why are you here? Don't get me wrong! I'm glad to see you!" she looked down her cheeks flushing pink.

He reached for her hand leading her to the couch, pulling her down by side him gently, "Honestly?"

"No, lie to me," she giggled slapping his arm. Her giggling came to a sudden halt; her body began to shake uncontrollably and a feeling of dizziness washed through her.

"Odango!" concerned filled his voice as he pulled her into his embrace. He stroked her hair gently, hoping it would soothe her.

Bunny could feel it, it was back and it was demanding control. Her mind felt like it was being lost; a tear fell from her eyes as she saw another memory disappear. "My name…My name is…My name is Bunny…Bunny Tsukino…I am…I am no one." She said out loud fighting to maintain control.

"No Bunny you are someone, you are Sailor Moon, you are the Future Neo Queen Serenity." He looked down at her feeling helpless. A single tear fell from his eye hitting Bunny's cheek. Her shaking had stopped and her eyes fluttered open, she had won...for now…

Desolate Island -

"DAMNIT! Why did he have to return! Everything was going according to plan until he showed up! I will have my revenge! MIDORI!" a woman hollered as she threw her glass of wine across the room. A smile formed on her lips as she watched the crystal shatter into hundreds of small pieces and the red liquid stained the floor.

"Yes Mistress?"

"I want you to keep an eye on them! I want everything reported to me. As for the plan I want you to intensify the procedure."

-Mina's Apartment-

"How dare he! OLDER!" she ranted as she picked up a pillow throwing it across the room, " I am ruled by the planet of love…the planet of beauty, I could easily give Aphrodite a run for her money!" Her eyes turned to the picture of Yaten on the wall, her hand reached out towards it as a tear slide down her face. "Why can't I get you to like me? Is there something wrong with me?" she looked down, for the first time noticing a rose sitting on her dresser with a note. "Could it be from him?" she picked up the rose smelling it and quickly looked around the room before reading the note:

_Dear Minako,_

_Luna, Phobos, Deimos, and myself have gone to the arcade, we are still working on finding out more about the invader. Smile my dear you are beautiful and any man would be lucky to have you._

_Always Yours,_

_Artemis_

She wiped the tears away. "Oh Artemis…you're right, I'll show him!" she smiled in triumph.

-Mamoru's Apartment-

"I am leaving tomorrow." Mamoru told her as his eyes stared at the floor.

"Excuse me? You are leaving tomorrow and you don't bother to tell me until now! You are going to leave me with the guilt! You bastard!" she raised her hand up to slap his face, his hand catching her wrist before she could succeed. He pulled her closer to him. Her eyes glared at him as her mouth furiously closed the distance between their lips, her free hand slid around his neck grabbing his thick black hair. Using his free hand he slid it up her hips and up her waist until he found her blouse, his fingers untied the lace that held her blouse on, it fell silently down to the floor. He bent down picking her up into his arms and carrying her off to his bed.

-Haruka's Apartment-

"Haruka, do you not think we should talk to Mamoru before we disturb the others?"

"Very well Michiru…let us go now," she said reaching for her keys, determination in her eyes.

Reviews: Well what do you guys think? Do you like it? Or not like it? You'll have to let me know!


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Authors Note:

Hey everyone! No I have not forgotten about my story, thank you all so much for your reviews and comments. Please bare with me for a couple of weeks due to the fact hat I must send my computer in for repairs  However, as soon as it returns I will be adding a couple of new chapters! Hope you love them as much as I enjoyed writing them!

If possible I will try to write them on another computer and get them uploaded. Have a great 4th of July Weekend!!

A Hearts Silent Wish


End file.
